


[ART] Hold Your Hand

by marsmaywander



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Winteriron Holiday Exchange, rotoscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander/pseuds/marsmaywander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just point and shoot? / what can i say, i'm very user-friendly...</p><p>(a rotoscoped gif for the winteriron holiday exchange)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanceOfTheEntWives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceOfTheEntWives/gifts).



> originally posted at [my tumblr](http://marsmaywander.tumblr.com/post/135583817445/winteriron-holiday-exchange-i-got-ander-s-as-a).
> 
> this is my gift to [ander-s](http://ander-s.tumblr.com) for the Winteriron holiday exchange! they said they weren't picky, but admitted a weakness for fix-it’s, time travel and dimension travel. i tried to deliver (picture open to interpretation ^^).
> 
> i’m seeing it as IM2 with bucky taking nat’s role (only better at interpersonal skills, so tony doesn’t end up nearly self-destructing during a downward spiral). how did bucky get there? did he go down with cap during CA:TFA and get thawed out alongside cap? was he rescued from hydra by shield? convenient dimensional portal? who knows? someone write me a drabble, i need winterion-in-IM2.
> 
> gifs used are [here](http://31.media.tumblr.com/c2f131f666bec6a2fce93edee57f3c51/tumblr_inline_mjxrs1Qsav1qz4rgp.gif) and [here](http://38.media.tumblr.com/06767141b8f98ef5092966720c6db81a/tumblr_inline_ndnm89Rvpc1sdtshy.gif) (and reference for bucky’s suit [here](http://www.sebastianstanspain.com/wp-content/gallery/premiere-13-marzo/tumblr_n2f67feS5o1qafbq0o1_500.jpg)).

**Author's Note:**

> bonus! 80's-color-scheme version can be found on [my tumblr](http://marsmaywander.tumblr.com/post/135675668931/bonus-80s-color-pallet-version-of-my-winteriron)!


End file.
